<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day Seven: Sleep by zizzlekwum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934985">Day Seven: Sleep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zizzlekwum/pseuds/zizzlekwum'>zizzlekwum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>31 Days of Wayhaven 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>31 Days of Wayhaven, Depression, F/M, Sleep, slight angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:15:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zizzlekwum/pseuds/zizzlekwum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, just getting out of bed is a chore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam du Mortain/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>31 Days of Wayhaven 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day Seven: Sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW for depression</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A sharp knock on my door interrupts my thoughts. Groaning, I roll out of bed. “I’m coming!” Opening the door, I find Adam standing stiffly, hands clasped behind his back. “What’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are typically awake by now and you were not answering your phone,” he replies, frowning. “I came to make sure you were all right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rubbing a hand over my face, I let out a sigh. “I’m fine. I’ve just been sleeping.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam’s frown deepens. “It is two o’clock in the afternoon,” he states questioningly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I push open the door the rest of the way, waving him in. “My depression has been kicking my ass today.” Shrugging, I turn and walk back to my bed, sitting down. “Haven’t really had the energy to do much of anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hesitates for half a second before striding into the room after me, gently closing the door behind him. “Did something prompt this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking my head, I pull my blanket tighter around my shoulders. “Nah, it’s just the bipolar,” I explain. “Sometimes it just happens.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding, Adam sits next to me. “Is there anything I can do that might help?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish.” Huffing a breath of humorless laughter, I look over at him. “Thanks, though.” I pause for a second. “But maybe… maybe some company… would be nice?” I pat the empty spot on the bed behind him. “I promise it’s comfy. The agency really didn’t skimp on mattresses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam lays back, clasping his hands in front of him as we stare up at the ceiling together. He doesn’t say anything else, but he doesn’t have to. His presence is enough.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know it's late, but my depression has been kicking my ass, which is actually how I got the idea for this fic.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>